


Smiles, Love and Cake

by writingsofa_hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsofa_hobbit/pseuds/writingsofa_hobbit
Summary: Mycroft comes home to find comfort in his wife and cake.Based off of the prompt: "was that a smile?"





	Smiles, Love and Cake

A distant roll of thunder accompanied Mycroft as he opened the door to his home, the stress and difficulties of the day’s work washing away as Y/N’s sweet voice rolled over him in calming waves.   
“Myc,” she called lustrously from what he presumed to be the kitchen, “is that you?”  
“Yes, my darling, it is,” he replied, his heart swelling with reverence as the nickname graced his ears. Normally, Mycroft hated when anyone called him anything but his given name, but when Y/N said his name or any variation of it, he adored it. She did not use it as a way to treat him as if he were a petulant child with too much power and purpose, as so many others did. Y/N said it as if it were a prayer, the proclamation sweet upon her supple lips every time she said it. Y/N used it to build Mycroft up, to brighten his day, and to fill his heart with love. And by god, did she do that and so much more.  
Mycroft set his briefcase and umbrella in their respective places by the door and hurried out of his shoes, eager to reach the woman he loved so dearly as soon as he could. Mycroft hurried to the bedroom to rid himself of his suit jacket, waistcoat, tie and other displays of his occupation and power, for he knew that with Y/N, none of it mattered. He knew that he could be at his worst, but with Y/N, he wasn’t vulnerable or susceptible to pain and suffering, but rather, he was protected and loved. He knew that he was Y/N’s world just as much as she was his, and nothing could tilt the world they had built together off its axis.   
“I was going to make chocolate cake,” Y/N called, breaking Mycroft’s romantic train of thought. “Want to help me?”   
At the question, Mycroft found he was incapable of hiding the wide smile that spread across his features. Baking was one of Mycroft’s favorite pastimes, and that was no mystery to Y/N. She knew Mycroft loved to indulge in fine pastries and lavish cakes, but she also knew that his ultimate favorite was a simple, homemade chocolate cake.   
Mycroft left the bedroom hurriedly and descended the stairs to the kitchen. It had started to rain, and the soft, blue light that filtered in lazily through the kitchen windows softened Y/N’s already smooth skin and gave her a calming glow. He supposed he looked quite the same to her, and the thought gave him peace as he crossed the kitchen to his wife, his eyes never breaking their fond contact with hers.   
His arms enveloped her, fitting into the depths of her curves and holding her tight in the places he knew she loved. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, earning a little sigh of happiness and a giggle from her as she leaned up to kiss his jaw.   
“I’d love to help you, darling,” Mycroft said, his voice soft and full of love for the woman he held in his arms and in his heart.   
“I knew you’d want to,” she replied happily, her words coming elegantly from behind one of the wide smiles that always seemed to brighten his world instantaneously.  
“How on Earth could I ever refuse such an offer?” Mycroft laughed, hands resting on the curves of her hips, squeezing them lightly. “You offered me the experience of creating the second best thing with my most favorite person in the world.”  
“What’s the first best thing?” Y/N asked cheekily. Mycroft knew she knew the answer to her question, but he knew that the answer would please her precious heart and so he gave her what she wished, as he promised he would upon the day of their marriage.   
“The life I’ve built, and will continue to build, with you, my sweetheart,” he answered, his voice soft yet ever so slightly rough. A soft smile he reserved for her, and her alone, spread across his features as he watched her pleasant smile grow.  
“Mycroft Holmes, was that a smile?” she teased lightly, her hand holding his jawline reverently as her own smile grew impossibly wider.   
“Darling,” Mycroft chided playfully, pressing a kiss to her blush-kissed nose, “of course it was. You know I can’t help but smile when I’ve got you in my arms.”   
He then felt the grasp she had upon him tighten as she pressed herself further into him in yet another sweet embrace.  
“I know,” she whispered happily into his chest, breathing in the scent of him softly with a quiet sigh.   
“I know you know,” Mycroft replied, his hand carding through her hair as he held her closer. “Shall we make this cake now?”  
“Oh, yes!” Y/N exclaimed, as her glossy eyes lighting up with the remembrance of her offer.   
She had already gathered all the ingredients and they were splayed neatly across the spotless counter top and so the two set into motion, mixing flour and sugar, milk and eggs, until they had whipped up a dark, chocolatey batter together. Mycroft watched Y/N work her way around their homely kitchen, adoring how softly she hummed and the slight swing of her hips as she danced to a tune only she could hear. And after the cake had gone into the oven, Mycroft joined her, taking her hands in his and pulling her close as they danced to the music of their laughter.   
“I love you, darling,” Mycroft cooed softly as their childish spinning turned rather into a delicate swaying as Y/N rested her lovely head against his linen covered chest and he rested his lips comfortably against the top of her head, pressing endless amounts of kisses into her soft smelling hair.   
“I know, Myc,” she hummed softly, eyelashes fluttering softly as they rested against the curve of her rosy cheeks. The name piercing his heart delicately with happiness once more as his heart filled with love as she uttered the sweet reply once again. “I love you too.”  
In that moment, Mycroft thanked whatever force had lead his cold, deadenned soul to her bright, loving one, and thanked it for allowing him the virtue of her patience, love and loyalty as he his heart had warmed again at the touch of her adoration. In that moment, Mycroft knew he could never be happier than in his beloved Y/N’s arms, with a smile brighter than all the galaxy’s stars gracing his lips.


End file.
